Fight For Her
by Jouren4Life
Summary: After returning to Walford, Peter Beale has noticed how depressed her best friend is and decides to help her and ends up advising Joey to fight for his relationship with Lauren but will it work and will Lauren forgive Joey for hurting her?


Fight for Her

A/N - I have decided to do this one shot to show how protective Peter would be to Lauren and how much he cares for her by helping Joey and Lauren get back together by giving Joey advice. This is based on some of the upcoming spoilers but it is my own take on what I think should happen. Enjoy.

Spending time away from Walford has given Peter Beale some perspective on life and he can see when one of his friends isn't the person he once knew. His friendship with Lauren Branning has been a long-running once ever since she arrived 7 years ago and even though he hadn't seen her in 2 and a half years, Peter knows when his friend is upset. Working together in his dad's new restaurant he has seen this firsthand.

"Lauren, have the new orders been double-checked, you know my Dad would freak, if they are not?" states a tired Peter, who is double-checking everything as the end of his and Lauren's shift comes.

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear what you said" states a tired-looking Lauren. Ever since the truth of Lucy's betrayal came out, Lauren has struggled to trust anyone and her relationship with Joey has never got to the way they wanted to but it is thanks to Pete returning to Walford that she is starting to get her feisty self back but with Joey still on the square, Lauren can't bring herself to think anything otherwise.

"It doesn't matter, you look dead on your feet, you go home, I'll finish of here, I'll see you tomorrow" comments a worried Peter. Peter watches Lauren leave the restaurant and knows he needs to help his friend and he realises there is only one thing he can do, even if it is something he doesn't want to do…

Noticing her brother's withdrawal in recent weeks, Alice Branning has tried to get him to open up to her but he has blocked his feelings down. Ever since the break-up between himself and Lauren, Joey has reminded quiet towards the people he cares about. Before she tries to get her brother to open up again, there is a knock on the door of No.23 and she is forced to get it whilst Joey ponders in the living room.

"Hi Alice, I was wondering whether I can talk to Joey, it's about Lauren" states a concerned Peter. Knowing Lauren for so long, Peter finds himself in a situation he doesn't want to be in but knows what his best friend needs.

"Of course, I'll leave the two of you alone" states a surprised Alice. Alice leaves the two men in the living room whilst she heads to her room, not realising she is leaving the two men in awkward silence.

"What is it you want, eh, Pete? You know, we don't get on, so I have no idea why you are here?" states a frustrated Joey. Joey doesn't realise the angry look on the other guy's face and isn't prepared for what he has to say.

"I'm here for Lauren. I don't see what she sees in you but ever since I arrived back in Walford, the person I once knew, my best friend she isn't there anymore, she is broken and that is to do with you-" states a frustrated Peter and he doesn't get to finish when an equally frustrated Joey talks over him.

"How is this any of your business? Is it because you still love her or something? Trust me, she will never go to you ever again" comments Joey.

"This isn't about that. Me and Lauren have been over for 3 and a half years and both of us are completely different people. Like I said, I am here for her as her best friend. Look, I don't like you and what you have done to her but at the same time, I know she would be much happier with you, so do me a favour and fight for her, she still loves you and I can see you still love her as well" states a concerned Peter.

Peter leaves Joey to think and after briefly speaking to Peter about having a drink in the Vic, Alice re-enters the living room to find her brother close to tears and allows him to cry on her shoulder as he thinks about what he does next….

After working such a long day, Peter finally returns home to the Beale Household and is unamused as he finds Lucy giving him the evil eye at the kitchen table and is forced to sit opposite her as she annoys him with what she has to say.

"Where have you been? Has Lauren being drinking up the supplies again, I knew her sobriety wouldn't last long" sneers an unamused Lucy. Annoyed at his sister's behaviour, Peter finally stands up to his twin.

"You are unbelievable, with everything Lauren has ever been through, from her Dad's affairs, running her dad over, her Mam's cancer, Bradley dying, she has needed you as her best friend but all you is put her down and for your information, Lauren hasn't drank since that night she almost died and I also talked to Joey to help them. Goodnight, sis" states a smug Peter. Peter heads upstairs to see the smirk leave his twin's face and hopes for once in her life, that Lucy feels guilty for her behaviour as far as he is concerned, Lauren needs to know that Lucy can't get away from it…..

Putting her personal feelings aside, Lauren returned to No.5 to get a massive hug from Oscar and along with Jay and Abi, all 4 of them watched TV and for the first time in weeks, she smiled to see her brother happy whilst curled around and with Abi in such a stable relationship, Lauren gets a reminder at her loneliness but decides to take it out of her mind as she hears someone knocking on the door and with her 2 siblings and siblings' boyfriend asleep, she is forced to let go of her brother and is shocked to see who it is as she answers the door.

"What do you want, Joey? I'm tired, I don't have time for whatever you want, okay" states an exhausted Lauren, who tries to close the door on her ex but he refuses to leave and goes straight past Lauren and heads straight to the kitchen, forcing an annoyed Lauren to follow him.

"I just want you to listen to what I have to say and you can make whatever decision you want after, okay?" states an emotional Joey and after Lauren nods her head and sits at the kitchen table, Joey continues "I am so sorry for hurting you so bad, I wish I could go back to that day and when you said Lucy spiked your drink, I would have believed you straight away but we can't go back can we?" states a tired Joey.

Whilst Joey continues to talk, Lauren's tiredness and emotions both get to her she can't stop the tears crawl down her face as Joey continues to pour his heart out "Babe, don't cry, yea? I love you so much, I would do anything I can to earn your trust back. Pete has made me realise that I have to fight for you, fight for us and if you allow me, I will do anything to get us back" states Joey, who sits opposite Lauren and is thankful when Lauren doesn't let go of his hand as he reaches for it.

"Ok, we can try again but Joe, this is your last chance ok? As I can't do this again, alright?" states an exhausted Lauren and they kiss from across the table before Joey lets himself out from No.5, unaware that both Lucy and Peter have seen Joey leave and it doesn't escape Peter's notice to realise the jealous look on his twin's face…..

After a good sleep after a number of sleepless night over the past few weeks, Lauren strides into work with a smile on her face and as she locks eyes with Peter, it doesn't escape his notice.

"You seem much happier than you were yesterday or the past few weeks, has something happened that a best friend should know about?" asks an amused Peter.

"Shut up, you idiot, I know it was you that got involved, thanks I owe you but you know I can do the same for you. You and Alice, eh?" boasts a cheeky Lauren. The two best friends continue to wind each other up during their shifts and Peter knows he made the right decision getting involved when he sees the beaming smile on his best friends face.

_A/N - Please Review_


End file.
